


It's You I'm Gonna Call

by RainCloud10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, ive posted so much fluff so far, leave me alone im Soft this month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: Suga's favorite place is in Tsukishima's armsaka little insight to sugatsuki's relationship





	It's You I'm Gonna Call

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here with a rarepair i love very much. The title is borrowed lyrics from the song Haunted House by Jon Bellion. I wrote this while listening to that, so I recommend giving it a listen as you read. It sets the tone to the fic. PLease enjoy!

There was many places Sugawara Koushi liked to be. He liked hanging out at the café just around the corner from campus, enjoying incredible lattes and fooling around with classmates. He liked the animal shelter on the edge of the city, where he plays with the puppies waiting to be adopted. But there’s one place that trumps all. 

It’s in his small apartment spread out on his old, beaten up couch, on top of his tall moody boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei. The blond would run a hand through Suga’s light hair while the other would rest at the small of his back, grounding him. This was his favorite place to be. 

Suga could always count on Kei to be around for him, ready to listen to his highs and lows of the day, put up with his possibly annoying habits like hitting a little too hard, or stealing the covers at night. Idle hands on his body, soaking up the warmth of his boyfriend while they watch old tv show reruns is his happy place. 

Suga looks up from his horizontal position at Kei. Looks into his golden eyes that are watching the TV with faint interest. He looks at the soft upturn of his nose, the light smattering of freckles high on his cheeks. He smiles to himself and nuzzles his face into Kei’s chest, causing his boyfriend to look down at him. 

“I love you.”

Kei huffs a laugh and smiles slightly. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
